Laurel's Men
by LycoX
Summary: Tommy's refusal to speak with her or Oliver for weeks on end leaves her very frustrated until Oliver finally tells her what's going on. Leading to a whole new thing to occur between the three of them.
1. Chapter 1

**Laurel's Men**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here and this is a prompt request from ChangingDestiny40 despite the fact I don't really write this kind of thing. But I'm gonna try my hand at it anyway.**

* * *

Tommy's surviving the Undertaking is the sole reason Oliver hadn't fled the Country for the island of Lian Yu. Though he had wanted to do so anyway due to his failure for not completely stopping Malcolm's Undertaking but thankfully didn't. Sure, his best friend and brother in all but blood didn't want to speak with him or Laurel all that much despite his last conversation with her hurt him and Laurel. But in the archer's mind, it was better then losing him to death at any rate. One of the reasons Tommy wouldn't even talk with Oliver is cause he knew the man had killed his father despite not having any choice in the matter and he had a hard time coming to grips with it. And because Oliver is busy spending his time trying to keep a lid on things in the Glades, help Walter run Queen Consolidated so it doesn't get bought out by outsiders, run his club with Thea and Roy's surprising help, and be a good boyfriend to Laurel, he hadn't really had the opportunity to try and speak with Tommy in order to fix things between the two of them. Though he knew Laurel was growing increasingly agitated with the whole thing. Forcing him to finally tell her what Tommy's problem was about three months after the Undertaking.

"Laurel..." Began the somewhat tired archer with a sigh.

As being at the office most of that particular day had tired him out more then he cared for. It didn't help that Felicity was being difficult about things cause of his little promotion for her until he basically told her to be quiet in a nice way as part of being on the team meant making sacrifices. And her being his EA was one of those as he had no desire to go traveling several floors just to see her when something came up. Naturally, this hadn't settled well with her at all and chose then and there to quit since her original reason for joining the team to begin with was no longer a thing thanks to Walter no longer being kidnapped. He'd simply let out an irritated sigh after that and then went on with his business as he had no time to worry about her. Though he would inform Walter of the new development when he got the chance to do so. Laurel turned to her boyfriend with a curious expression on her face. "Yeah, Ollie?"

He let out another sigh as his 'Pretty Bird' looked at him. "The reason Tommy is… Not speaking with us… Is because he saw the two of us that night we uhh… We got together. You know, the night before Malcolm's Undertaking." Oliver told her and feeling a little awkward over it.

Laurel could only gape at him in shock and embarrassment. As she had had no idea he'd seen any of that! _Oh God, no wonder he's not wanting to talk to us!_ Moaned the Lawyer in her head.

But then another thought occurred to her that had her groaning and causing Ollie to look her way with a curious expression on his face. "Laurel, what is it?"

"If he saw that… Then who else saw us!?"

He gaped at her and then took a look at where her windows are and his eyes widened. _Holy crap._

"Oh God, I need blinds or something for those!"

"Yeah, probably a good idea. No telling what anyone's seen by now at this point." Quipped the archer and getting a punch to the arm for his troubles and making him chuckle over it.

"Jerk."

"And you love me anyway."

She gave him a fake glare and a fake put upon sigh. "God knows why, but I do." Replied Laurel and with a shared chuckle, the two then met in a kiss.

"Now, I'm off to have a word with a certain Merlyn. You coming?"

"Do you really even have to ask?" He asked as he stood up seconds after she did.

Earning himself a winning smile and another kiss from her.

 **Twenty Minutes Later**

In the months since the Undertaking, Tommy had been scarcely seen due to lynch mobs wanting him dead for his father's actions and needing to spend his time recovering from his broken legs thanks to some debris. So he stayed in his apartment as much as possible that he'd been able to get back following joining his father at the company and hardly cared much about his appearance because of all that. Mostly because it felt unimportant to him in the grand scheme of things. And while he had a sizeable fortune to his name, he no longer had access to Merlyn Global after choosing to let it be sold off since he wanted nothing to do with it. That, and in his mind, he thought it'd be another 'screw you' to dear old dad for being such a cold ass bastard. A knocking was heard at his door and a look at the camera set up he had told him who it was. Making him sigh. _God, she never gives up does she? Looks like she brought Ollie along for the ride too._

He wasn't sure how to feel about that. As yeah, he told her he's in love with her but then life had yet again come back to bite him in the ass with his current situation and with his dad's death and he just felt angry. So he pushed her away since it was so damned obvious that she and Ollie belonged together and he was nothing more then a placeholder in that area. Something he didn't want to be as he knew he deserved better then that. The knocking was heard again but he made no move to do anything about it. "Tommy! We know you're in there!" Came Laurel's beautiful voice.

 _Sorry Laurel, but not today._

Faint arguing could be heard and he was honestly somewhat amused by it too. Now he wasn't as amused when Ollie kicked open the door however. "Hey!" Shouted the dark haired man unhappily.

Oliver gave him a sheepish look. "Sorry, but you know how she can be at times."

A sigh escaped Tommy as oh yeah, he definitely did. "Then I know who will be spending her time fixing my door then." He stated with a slight glare towards Laurel who looked unimpressed with her arms crossed.

"Not until we've had a talk, Tommy."

"What's there to talk about? You're with the man of your dreams and I'm a pariah. Worked out nicely don't you think?"

Laurel made an annoyed noise at that. "No! It didn't work out nicely! You didn't deserve to see what you did the night before the Undertaking! You deserved better then that and I'm so sorry I didn't even know until Ollie finally told me. I love you, Tommy, and I, WE, are so sorry for hurting you."

Her eyes, along with the others' eyes widened at that. As they all could hear the emotion in those words that she clearly hadn't meant to let slip out if her reaction was anything to go by. "You… Love me?"

"Yes!"

"But… You're in love with Ollie."

Laurel sighed while Oliver kept quiet, curious and a bit apprehensive as to how this would turn out. "I am, which is crazy cause I feel the same way about both of you."

And she truly didn't think she could choose between either of them either. Tommy was just floored by the whole thing and it made everything else just feel a little on the trivial side of things. Umm… So, what, what do we do now?"

"We could always just share the title of boyfriend with her." Came the surprised suggestion from Oliver.

Making both Laurel and Tommy look at him in surprise and seeing that he himself was surprised by that. Silence reigned in the apartment and as it did, Laurel found herself liking the idea of these two being her boyfriends more and more. As she couldn't think of anyone else she would ever be willing to do this with. Even if it would make her dad blow a gasket over the whole thing. "I'll do it. But under one condition." Stated Tommy all of a sudden.

"What's that?" Questioned Laurel while Oliver had a pretty good feeling about where this was going.

"That Ollie here tells you a certain secret of his that he's been keeping since he got back."

"Tommy." Growled Oliver threateningly.

"No, Oliver, she deserves to know."

"Ollie? What the Hell is he talking about!? And so help me God if you try and lie or deflect, you'll be sleeping on the couch for a month!"

"I don't live with you, remember?"

"Then I'll make sure Thea and Raisa bar you from your room."

Oliver narrowed his eyes at his girlfriend while Tommy leaned back into his wheelchair and enjoyed the show with a smile on his lips. "Your threat holds little weight, Pretty Bird, cause I've slept in worse conditions." He told her with a dangerous smirk in place.

The narrowing of Laurel's eyes as she glared at him and crossed her arms told him she wasn't liking this at all. "Oliver Jonas Queen." Near growled the woman and making him sigh in defeat.

And hoping he wouldn't regret this as being three named was never a joke in his life. "Alright… Fine." Sighed the man before sticking his tongue out at Tommy who was rubbing his hands gleefully.

"I am… The Hood."

"YOU'RE WHAT!?"

"If it helps, I am considering a name change?"

"OLIVER JONAS QUEEN!"

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Yes, I really am evil to leave it at a cliffhanger like that. Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: You guys wanted it, so you got it! Though there won't be anymore after this. Unless something changes that but we'll see what happens. And I find it absolutely hilarious that some whiny asses can't stand the fact that there are some who are against Olicity/Felicity and even created a list of those people are against the two. Its freaking great. Oh yeah, I own nothing but what you see here!**

* * *

As a matter of fact, it did not help that he was considering a name change as Oliver would soon find out. Most especially when Laurel unexpectedly clocked him in the nose. Followed by a gut punch and then being flipped over and on to his back before he even really knew what happened. "Whoa!" Yelled Tommy excitedly from his wheelchair as Laurel started to rant angrily at Oliver.

Both her and Tommy had to wince though when the downed archer put his nose back into place. "Eww. That was nasty." Grimaced the former Merlyn Scion.

"It wasn't a picnic for me either, buddy." Grumbled Oliver as he rubbed on his stomach where he'd been punched.

"YOU UNBELIEVABLE ASSHOLE! YOU LIED TO YOUR MOTHER, TO WALTER, TO THEA, TO ME!"

"I..."

"What!? You gonna lie again!? Cause I swear to God I will knock you out if you do, Ollie!"

A grimace could be seen on his face as she paced back and forth. "I lied to protect you and everyone else in my life, okay!? I wouldn't have been able to do what I did if all of you knew cause knowing would have possibly made you all targets looking to get an advantage on me!"

"And what!? Tommy was different!?"

"I only told him so he'd trust me enough to be talked into doing a blood transfer with his dad the night he got shot."

"I kinda wish you hadn't of talked me into that one..." Grumbled Tommy unhappily while Oliver grimaced again.

Anything he would have said however died a quick death when he noticed Laurel glaring at him and Tommy with even more intensity then before. Making the two wilt some. If Slade could see this, he would no doubt be laughing his ass off over the whole thing. "So all this time… With the lies, coming home later then you should when your family needed you, being around for certain cases... That was all because you're the Hood!?"

"Uhh… Yeah."

"SON OF A BITCH!"

Both of the boys winced at the loudness of her voice. "I'm gonna need time to process this." Muttered Laurel.

Causing Oliver to sigh. "Take all the time you need. But uhh… Don't tell your dad, okay?"

She glared at him while Tommy snickered at that bit of dumbassery. "Do you WANT me to hit you again? Cause things like that will get you hit, Oliver. Honestly, like I'm going to turn in someone I love." Lowly muttered the girl with a shake of the head.

Oliver quickly shook his head. "No, no, I'm good on being hit for today."

"Yeah, he's gotta save some for the bad guys and what not when he goes out tonight as the Hood."

An inarticulate scream came from Laurel, causing Oliver to glare at Tommy. "Thank you, Tommy. For giving her another reminder about my other life." Said the archer annoyedly to a grinning Tommy.

"No problem, buddy. No problem at all. By the way, what were you thinking of changing your vigilante name too?"

"Arrow."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously. What's wrong with that?"

"Well, nothing. If you wanna be un-original about it."

Oliver glowered at him. "Then what would you suggest? Oh Wise One." The biting sarcasm was loud and clear to be heard.

"Oh, I don't know… How about… Green Arrow?"

Oliver made a face at that while Laurel was looking at the two with an incredulous look on her face. "Your dad suggested something like that once. It was lame then and its lame now."

A shrug came from Tommy. "Better then 'Hood' or 'Arrow' at least. And besides, it fits the whole green aspect of your little thing."

"You two are unbelievable and because of that… I need a strong drink." Stated Laurel.

And with that, she was gone from the apartment. Just absolutely done with moronic men for the time being. Leaving the two boys behind to look at the closed door before looking to one another and making a decision. "Uhh, Laurel! Wait for us!" Shouted Tommy as he started to roll towards his door.

It'd take Laurel about a week to come to grips with the whole Oliver is a vigilante thing. Another before she finally forgave him for lying and all that, followed by practically ordering Tommy to return to work at Verdant. She'd also decide that if one of her boyfriends was gonna be out at night fighting bad guys, then she was going to do it too damnit! A notion neither of the two, or Diggle for that matter really supported at first but because of her stubbornness, it did get Oliver and Diggle to train her. So that way, she wasn't going out on her own and fighting bad guys. Her father would have a full on conniption fit when he finally learned of the whole three way relationship thing about a month after it happened. Causing him to question his daughter's sanity for a good long while afterwards. And while she, like Tommy had a problem with Oliver killing, she wouldn't try and get him to stop aside from a few chats here and there. As he had to find a way to do it on his own that worked for him instead of being forced into it or stopping altogether and causing him to decline in skillset cause he was suddenly holding himself back.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Alright… This probably sucked as I was struggling with it some. So I apologize for that. And if y'all haven't yet, do check out my poll and vote for what you'd like to see next! Interestingly enough, its looking like the Power Rangers choice is the most popular one so far!**


End file.
